Culpable
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Algo terrible ha pasado en la casa de la familia House. A veces la víctima es quien debe pagar. Hilson. AU. Violencia.


**N.A.: **Creo que despúes de leer muchos fics de ~Luigiluva11 con Teen Hilson y Violencia familiar algo se me pegó. De por sí quedan advertidos que este fic es AU, pero más que nada por las edades. No los quiero distraer mucho antes de comenzar. Así que...

* * *

.

.

**Culpable**

.

.

.

Cuando el silencio finalmente había inundado el lugar, las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse. Primero lejanas, y luego cercanas aturdiendo a todas las personas que se encontraban por allí. Luces verdes y azules parpadeaban perturbando el sueño de los vecinos aquella noche. Los hombres bajaron de sus respectivos coches, unos volvieron con una camilla, transportando un cuerpo cubierto con una manta y otros llevando a un joven con las manos amarradas a su espalda. El adolescente cojeaba, llevaba el pantalón desgarrado del lado derecho y manchado con sangre. La camisa azul también poseía manchas del mismo color, al igual que el rostro. Aquellos que presenciaron la venida de la policía quedaron más asustados por el frío glacial que despedían esos ojos azul profundo, que por el aspecto de este.

Pronto los rumores se esparcieron. El Coronel House había sido asesinado por su propio hijo. Algunos afirmaron haber escuchado gritos antes de que todo cayera en un gran silencio. "Al parecer el padre desaprobaba una relación" murmuraba la gente entre sí. Había sido la madre quien llamó a la policía luego de que el hijo acuchillara al padre por la espalda. La gente seguía cuchicheando cada vez que pasaban por enfrente de la casa de la familia House, o cada vez que veían a ese otro niño. Parecía un chico normal, con el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones oscuros, que desde el día del incidente no dejaban de brillar como si constantemente estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas, sus ropas siempre prolijas, sin nada que llamara la atención de la gente. Pero desde entonces, caminaba encorvado tratando de pasar desapercibido, al parecer, llegaba a escuchar los susurros y la gente señalándolo con el dedo y acusándolo.

–Es el amante del chico House-decían-. Según parece al padre no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos y por eso lo mato.

Pero pocos sabían la verdad, porque quienes la sabían callaban. Sólo hablaban ante el tribunal, y allí se supo lo sucedido.

Gregory House y James Wilson no eran sólo amantes, eran novios, y habían llevado una relación en secreto durante varios meses. Las cosas hubieran salido bien si no se hubieran descuidado, y la pequeña Cameron no los hubiera visto besándose en el patio trasero de la escuela. Si la niña no hubiera ido corriendo a contar el chisme a la persona más cercana, si la gente no hubiese sido tan chismosa, el rumor nunca hubiera llegado a oídos de John House. Pero fueron vistos, la gente fue chismosa y John House se enteró de todo.

Y aquella noche cuando el joven Gregory llegó a su casa fue recibido por los gritos de su padre. Porque John House no podía permitirse tener un hijo gay. Era una clase de vergüenza que no se podía dar el lujo de sufrir, menos siendo el militar que era. Los insultos dichos, las palabras lanzadas con furia al aire taladraban el alma de Gregory. Pero eso no fue lo que desató la tragedia, las palabras eran palabras, y a pesar de que esta vez dolían un millón de veces más, no eran nada nuevo que no oyera continuamente todos los días. De nada sirvió que clamara que lo amaba, sólo volvió las cosas peores. A los gritos se le sumaron los golpes y las patadas. Pronto el joven tuvo el labio partido, la boca ensangrentada, moretones esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Pero eso no fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, tampoco lo fue cuando lo arrojó contra la mesa, destrozándola y haciendo que los vidrios rotos se incrustaran en una de sus piernas. Fue cuando amenazó a James.

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima, se arrepentirá hasta de haber nacido.

Eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. No importaba lo que su padre hiciera con él, cuantas veces le gritara o le pegara. Podía soportarlo todo, y aún cuando no, no iba a permitir que le tocara la única cosa con valor de su vida. Con James no. Por eso no pensó mucho cuando escuchó esas palabras. Apenas divisó el cuchillo descansando sobre la repisa de la cocina, lo tomó. No le dio tiempo a su padre de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a James. Pero en el momento en que el cuchillo se hundió en la espalda del coronel, una parte de House murió. Aquella poca inocencia que conservaba, terminó de desaparecer. Ya nunca más sería el mismo.

Gregory House fue hallado culpable y condenado a siete años. Como ya era mayor fue enviado a la cárcel. James lo visitaba cuando podía, sin embargo, Gregory ya no era el mismo. Desde aquel entonces algo había cambiado en él y estaba cada vez más cerrado, por si fuera poco, había quedado cojo. Los períodos entre visita y visita se hicieron más largos con el tiempo. Y un día, cuando no había cumplido aún los veintitrés años, Gregory murió en una pelea entre internos de la cárcel y semanas más tarde cuando James fue a visitarlo no había nadie para recibirlo.

James jamás pudo recuperarse de la perdida de su mejor amigo. Tuvo muchas relaciones, todas heterosexuales, pero ninguna tuvo éxito. Eventualmente quedó solo y cinco años después de la muerte de Gregory, murió en su departamento de un ataque al hígado producido por la cantidad de alcohol que consumía para ahogar las penas.

Cuando no tuvo que haber muerto, no de esa manera. Porque no debería haber estado solo en ese momento, porque jamás debería de haber abusado del alcohol. Porque Gregory no debería de haber muerto en una pelea, porque jamás debió de haber entrado a la cárcel. Si tan sólo los policías lo hubieran escuchado realmente cuando fue por primera vez a hacer la denuncia por violencia familiar. Pero a quien acusaba era a un militar de la Armada de los Estados Unidos de América, un honrado luchador por la libertad de la patria, y su denuncia fue encubierta. Y al volver a casa el castigo fue peor y nunca más se atrevió a denunciarlo de vuelta. Si tan sólo no hubiera tantos prejuicios contra lo diferente. Si tan sólo la sociedad no aceptara con tanta facilidad la violencia del día a día. Pero con "Si tan sólo" no se hace nada. Y las cosas sucedieron como sucedieron. La vida tomó el camino equivocado, porque ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero su "vivieron felices para siempre" fue destrozado y sus vidas quedaron arruinadas. Si tan sólo…

.

.

_Anoche escuch__é el grito  
Voces fuertes detrás de la pared  
Otra noche sin dormir para mí  
No voy a hacer ningún bien al llamar  
La policía siempre llega tarde  
Si es que siquiera vienen_

_Y cuando llegan  
Dicen que no pueden interferir  
En asuntos domésticos  
Entre un hombre y su esposa  
Y mientras caminan a través de la puerta  
Las lágrimas llenarán los ojos de ella_

_Anoche escuché el grito  
Luego un silencio que enfrió mi alma  
Recé por que estuviera soñando  
Cuando vi la ambulancia en el camino  
Y el policía dijo_  
'_Estoy aquí para conservar la paz  
Que la multitud se disperse  
Nos vendría bien dormir un poco'_

_.  
_

'_Behind the wall' – Tracy Chapman_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**N.A.:** Primero, espero que les haya gustado.

Segundo, no sé bien por qué pero me quedo en la mente el padre abusador de House, y en el estado melancólico perfecto para un escritor, quise escribir algo y acá tienen el resultado.

Tercero, la violencia familiar em parece algo perfecto para tratar. Es algo contra todos nos debemos oponer, contra el maltrato, el machismo. Porque sí el machismo es parte del día a día en la violencia, aún en casos como este de padres que pegan a su hijos. Y más en un caso así, en que la sociedad dice el modo en que las cosas deben ser y a lo diferente que se debe destruir como una manzana podrida antes de que el 'mal' se exparsa a las demás. Y sobre todo, el que esté tan aceptado. Y la injusticia, algo que debemos erradicar, el inocente es castigado y el verdadero culpable nunca es aprendido, no al menos hasta que ya es tarde y lágrimas amargas han de ser derramado.

Cuarto, la canción que puse. Aunque en mi lista de música tengo dos canciones al respecto, esta es la única que se ajusta a esa falta de justicia y la hipocresía de la sociedad. La otra es ' No Love' de Simple Plan, pero al menos a esta historia no le quedaría tan bien, o quizás sea el ritmo. La de Tracy Chapman tiene un ritmo más melancólico de acuerdo a lo mío. XP

Quinto, cómo habrán podido notar, también hable en contra de la Armada. Si, soy pacífista y las guerras son las soluciones de los cavernícolas. Adhiero a Einsten cuando dijo 'La tercera guerra muncial será con garrotes.'. Los ejércitos no deberían existir, tampoco las armas. Si el hombre fuera realmente evolucionado no sería necesario, los conflictos pueden resolverse hablando. No hay ideal que valga la pena el asesinato de miles de personas, y menos cuando el 'ideal' no es más que una máscara para el poder y dinero de otros que dan ódenes tras escritorios.

Sexto, comenten! XP

Séptimo, que enumeración tan larga, no?


End file.
